Darkness (Games)
The Darkness is a timeless force that inhabits Jackie Estacado. It speaks to Jackie in a demonic voice. It takes the form of two snake like creatures that have minds of thier own. The Darkness (video game) The Darkness Developer(s) Starbreeze Studios Publisher(s) 2K Games Engine Starbreeze Engine (Proprietary) Platform(s) PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 Release date(s) NA June 25, 2007 EU June 29, 2007 (360) EU July 20, 2007 (PS3) Genre(s) First-person shooter, first-person action, survival horror Mode(s) Single-player, multiplayer Rating(s) BBFC: 18 ESRB: M OFLC: MA 15+ PEGI: 18+ USK: 18 Media DVD, Blu-ray Disc Input methods Gamepad The Darkness is a first-person shooter video game, developed by Starbreeze Studios and published by 2K Games. It was released on June 25, 2007 in North America and on June 20, 2007 in Europe. The video game is based on the comic book of the same title. The game is available for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 consoles. The player takes the role of Jackie Estacado (voiced by Kirk Acevedo), with the story presented as a future-narrative on the present events observed by the player. On the eve of his 21st birthday, Jackie was targeted for assassination by the don of the New York mafia, "Uncle" Paulie. He finds his body possessed by "the Darkness" (voiced by Mike Patton), a malevolent spirit that has inhabited his family for several generations, with the benefit of Jackie gaining supernatural powers that feeds off the dark. Using these dark powers, Jackie is able to survive further assassination attempts and track down Paulie, but not before Paulie and the corrupt police chief, Eddie Shrote, kidnap Jackie's girlfriend, Jenny. They take her to the orphanage where Jackie and Jenny grew up, and then they murder her and escape. Unable to stop them due to the Darkness deliberately restraining him and forcing him to watch her die, he commits suicide out of sheer emotional stress. He finds himself in the Otherworld, the realm of the Darkness with patchwork undead beings in World War I outfits fighting each other, and physical manifestations of the Four Horsemen. He meets his great-great-grandfather Anthony Estacado, who admits that it was he that brought the Darkness into the family, and tells Jackie how to free himself of the Darkness by invading the castle in the Otherworld and facing the Darkness there. Jackie is interrupted in his journey through the Otherworld and brought back to the living. Once he recovers, he determines that he must dispose of Chief Shrote before he can face Paulie. Chasing Shrote to his apartment and then confiscating a briefcase containing illicit goods in Shrote's ownership and rigging it with an explosive, Jackie is able to lure Shrote out of hiding, but he is shortly captured. After overhearing about a shipment of drugs that a Chicago mob is entrusting to Paulie to handle, Jackie triggers the explosive, killing Shrote and his men along with himself. Jackie re-awakes in the Otherworld, and lays siege to the Darkness's castle with Anthony's help. Anthony is mortally wounded in the attack, but before he can tell Jackie the last steps needed to free himself from the Darkness, the spirit pulls him away. Jackie faces the Darkness and surprises it by willingly being taken by the Darkness's power, allowing him to fully control the spirit back in the real world, however the Darkness tells him that while he has control now, each time Jackie takes a life, he will become more consumed by the Darkness. He lays an assault on the drug shipment, causing Paulie to flee to the safety of a lighthouse mansion for fear of retribution from the Chicago mob. Jackie takes advantage of a solar eclipse to raid the mansion and finally kill Paulie. The Darkness revels in Jackie's murderous spree, and fully envelops Jackie. In the epilogue, Jackie finds himself in a dream in a park, laying on a bench in Jenny's arms. Jenny explains that they are only allowed a few minutes to be together one last time to say goodbye. Jackie tries to ask how, but Jenny just quiets him, allowing them to enjoy the last moments together before Jackie wakes back up with the screen fading to black.